Hesper Latrodectus
'Hesper Latrodectus 'é o nome artístico de Nancy Abbot, uma cantora estadunidense de R&B e soul. Nascida em 22 de setembro de 1990, Hesper começou cedo sua carreira musical ao seguir os passos de sua mãe, Laura Abbot. Nome garantido nos concorrentes dos Grammys pelos últimos 8 anos, Hesper já venceu mais de 10 prêmios, incluindo Álbum do Ano, Música do Ano, Melhor Performance de R&B e Melhor Canção de R&B. Vida Pregressa Nancy é filha do construtor civil Phillip Abbot e da cantora de soul Laura Abbot (née Smith). Nascida e criada no Harlem, terra de seus pais, ela teve uma infância conturbada devido à carreira atribulada de sua mãe. Sempre nos backstages dos shows, a pequena Nancy era alvo de múltiplas críticas à sua superexposição ao mundo da fama antes mesmo de entrar em idade escolar. Hesper rebate seus críticos, dizendo: "Crescer nos backstages me fez muito bem, ao contrário do que às pessoas pensam. Construiu meu caráter. Eu via como eu e minha mãe éramos tratadas em relação aos outros artistas, e com isso cresci sabendo exatamente em quem posso confiar." - Hesper Latrodectus em entrevista à TIME Magazine, abril de 2015. Por pressão dos fãs, Laura Abbot decidiu retirar a pequena Nancy dos holofotes por tempo indeterminado. Carreira Após passar um longo período de sua idade escolar afastada da mídia, Hesper deu as caras no circuito musical do Harlem, já com 15 anos de idade. Fazia duetos com sua mãe, que foram bem recebidos pelo público e pela crítica. Embora sua voz não tivesse amadurecido, seu estilo vocal, que intercambiava versos sussurrados e agudos precisos e infalíveis, ficou marcado na mente da população novaiorquina, e seu sucesso logo lhe rendeu o apelido de A Princesa do Harlem. Para não se debruçar sobre o sucesso da mãe, Nancy largou o nome de batismo e o sobrenome dos pais para começar sua própria trilha, sozinha. "Hesper é um nome que, pra mim, evoca sensualidade. Não no sentido pervertido da palavra, mas no sentido do mistério, da experiência sensorial que a sensualidade promove, entende? Hesper é um nome que pode ser gritado em um salão ou sussurrado no seu ouvido. O mesmo nome, mas duas experiências totalmente diferentes. Latrodectus é um pouco mais complicado risos. Vem de um gênero de aranhas. Eu queria algo que soasse meio de "outro mundo", sabe? Eu amo aranhas e toda essa aura de femme fatale criada em torno delas em seus mitos." - Hesper Latrodectus em entrevista à revista Rolling Stone, janeiro de 2008. Em 2010, Laura Abbot faleceu devido à sua leucemia não tratada. O álbum de Hesper de 2011, entitulado The Story of Mrs. Abbot ''foi um fracasso de vendas. O que originalmente foi elaborado como uma despedida e uma homenagem foi recebido pelo público e pela crítica como uma oportunidade de lucrar em cima de uma tragédia. De 2012 em diante, Hesper passou a ignorar o peso das opiniões externas sobre sua obra e fundou sua própria gravadora, a Red Devil Records, e a partir de então passou a experimentar mais com seu estilo vocal e com os estilos musicais. Seu álbum de 2013, ''Whisper My Name, foi um sucesso absoluto, lhe rendendo três Grammys: o de Melhor Canção do Ano, pela faixa Down Your Spine, ''o de Melhor Álbum do Ano e o de Melhor Performance de R&B. O disco introduziu uma nova fase em sua carreira, mixando as batidas de R&B com a melodia do soul clássico, e conta ainda com três faixas bônus de canções originais com batidas de lo-fi hip hop. De 2013 até 2018, Hesper se manteve nos top 50 mais tocados nos EUA, batendo inúmeros recordes da indústria fonográfica. Em 2019, ela mais uma vez se reinventou ao dar as caras no mundo da luta livre, surgindo em transmissão ao vivo da Rooster Wrestling. Lá ela atua como empresária do lutador Redback Dealer, embora pouco desta aliança tenha sido revelado até agora. Discografia * ''They Call Me Nancy (2005) * Nancy Abbot & The Red Devils (2007) * Hesper (2008) * Something Wicked this Way Comes (2009) * The Story of Mrs. Abbot (2011) * Whisper My Name (2013) * Hesper Latrodectus & The Red Devils (2014) * Hesper Latrodectus: Greatest Hits (2015) * Hesper: Weaving My Destiny (2016) * Tales of Old (2017) * Red and Gold (2018)